von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Schlacht von Borodino
frame|[[Charte des Kriegsschauplatzes in Russland (1812).]] frame|[[Plan von der Schlacht von Mosaisk|Plan der Schlacht an der Moskwa.]] frame|[[Plan von dem Schlachtfelde an der Moskwa.]] frame|Erstürmung der grossen russischen Schanze unter der Anführung des [[Eugène de Beauharnais|Vicekönigs!]] Borodino. Borodino Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. ist ein Dorf im Gouvernement Moskau, zwölf Werste von der Stadt Mosaisk entfernt und bekannt durch ein Treffen, das am 5ten September 1812 die französische Hauptarmee gegen die dort aufgestellte russische lieferte, und welches als Vorbereitung zu der zwei Tage darauf Statt gehabten Schlacht von Mosaisk zu betrachten ist. Das darüber vorhandene russische Bülletin beschreibt die Stellung bei Borodino im Allgemeinen günstig, und rechts bis in die Mitte ziemlich stark, durch eine vorliegende Schlucht und einen tiefen Bach; nur die linke Flanke der Armee, die an das Dorf Semenosska sich lehnte, war weniger bedeckt, da sie auf der alte Straße von Smolensk nach Mosaisk konnte umgangen werden; daher befahl auch der Obergeneral Fürst Kutusow dort die Aufwerfung einiger Schanzen, links von Semenosska und einer Redoute vor diesem Dorfe. „''Diese Redoute'' (sagt der russische Bericht) war als ein isolirtes Werk zu betrachten, welches auch verloren gehen konnte, ohne im Vertheidigungssysteme etwas zu ändern, und sollte eigentlich nur dazu dienen, den Feind eine Zeit lang in gewisser Entfernung zu erhalten. Kaum war dieser Punkt befestigt, als der Feind, am 5ten September, seine Avantgarde gegen diese vorgerückte Redoute führte. Es entstand sogleich ein sehr lebhaftes Gefecht, anfangs mit der Arrieregarde, unter Anführung des Generals Konowitzin, der eben bei den Position angekommen war, und dann mit der Armee des Fürsten Bagration, die unsern linken Flügel bildete. Die Redoute wurde nachdrücklich, von vier Uhr Nachmittags an bis zum Abende vertheidigt, wo wir sie endlich verlassen müssten.“ Die Angabe dieser Stundendauer trifft mit der Erzählung von dieser Affaire in dem achtzehnten Bülletin der großen französischen Armee genau überein. Von der russische Position und der Stärke des dort aufgestellten Corps (der Arrieregarde des General Konowitzin) heißt es dort, daß die Russen 1200 Toisen von dem rechten Flügel eine schöne Anhöhe (un beau mamelon) zwischen zwei Gehölzen befestigt, und dort neun bis zehntausend Mann aufgestellt gehabt haben. Während der Kaiser dem Könige von Neapel auftrug, über die Kalugha zu gehen, auf deren linkem Ufer der linke russische Flügel stand, befahl er dem Fürsten Poniatowsky, jene befestigte Position vor dem rechten Flügel zu tourniren. Diese Attake hatte zum Resultate, das Gehölz von den Russen verlassen war, welche (nach Angabe des achtzehnten Bülletins) ein Drittheil ihrer Mannschaft auf dem Schlachtfelde gelassen hatten. Um sieben Uhr Abends war das Treffen vorbei, durch dessen Ausgang Napoleon Herr von der Anhöhen von Borodino ward, von wo aus er am 7ten September an seine Armee den Aufruf zur Schlacht erließ, welche wir unter dem Artikel „Mosaisk“ abhandeln werden. Schlacht bei Mosaisk. Mosaisk, (Schlacht bei). Napoleon war mit seiner Heeresmacht bereits bis in das Gouvernement Moskwa vorgedrungen. Das Treffen am 5. Sept. hatte ihn zum Meister der Anhöhen von Borodino (s. d. A.) gemacht. Beide Heere bereiteten sich mit aller Kraft, das eine um die alte Hauptstadt der Czaare gegen den anrückenden Feind zu vertheidigen, das andere, um diese Hauptstadt, in der es Erholung und neue Hülfsmittel zu finden hoffte, zu erreichen. Der rechte Flügel und das Mitteltreffen der Russen, unter Barclay und Bennigsen standen vorwärts von Mosaisk, wo ein tiefer Hohlweg ihre Stellung deckte; der linke Flügel, den Bagration befehligte, hatte sich nach dem Treffen bei Borodino, auf die anstossenden Höhen zurück gezogen, und mit einem starken Gurt von Batterien umgeben. Die russische Macht bestand aus 120,000 Mann; Napoleon hatte in ihrem Angesichte 150,000 Mann und 1000 Kanonen aufgestellt. Er war entschlossen, am folgenden Tage, (7 Sept.) durch einen allgemeinen und kräftigen Angriff, dem Feldzuge seine Entscheidung zu geben. Morgens um 3 Uhr erschien er, umgeben von seinen Marschällen, vor den Linien der Armee. Den Abend zuvor schon hatte Kutusow das aus Smolensk gerettete heilige Bild durch die reihen seiner Krieger tragen lassen, und sie ermuntert, treu und tapfer gegen den "Erztyrannen" zu fechten, der in das Heiligthum ihres Landes eingebrochen. Die Franzosen und ihre Bundesgenossen gingen entschlossen in die Schlacht, weil nur sie die Armee von ihren langen Entbehrungen und Leiden befreyen, und ihr den Eingang in das verheissene und mit Ungeduld ersehnte Paradis von Moskwa eröffnen konnte. Diese Entschlossenheit befeuerte Napoleon noch mehr, indem er seinen Kriegern eine Proclamation vorlesen ließ, worinn er sie an die Hoffnungen dieses Tags und an ihre frühern Thaten erinnerte, und indem er auf die in herrlicher Klarheit strahlende Sonne hinwies, mit den Worten: Sehet da die Sonne von Austerlitz! Um sechs Uhr setzten sich die französischen Colonnen in Bewegung. Poniatowsky, an der Spitze des rechten Flügels, rückte vor, um den Wald zu umgehen, an den sich der feindliche linke Flügel anlehnte, während Davoust sich längs dem Walde hinzog. An ihn schloß sich das erste Corps mit der Cavallerie Murats und an dieses das dritte Corps unter Ney an. Im Mittelpunkt marschirte die Wirtembergische Division voraus. Der Vicekönig, mit den Italienern und Kroaten nahte sich dem Dorfe Borodino. Der Hauptangriff ward, unter einem fürchterlichen Kanonenfeuer, auf den linken Flügel der Russen gerichtet. Trotzig bot Bagration, in seiner wohl verschanzten Stellung, ihm seine Fronte entgegen. Man beschoß einander in geringer Entfernung. Die französische Cavallerie stürmte bis an die Mündungen der Kanonen vor. Es fielen eine Menge Streiter auf beiden Seiten. Drey Stunden wankte ohne Erfolg der Kampf. Da ließ Napoleon noch 50 Kanonen herbei bringen, und die streitenden durch die Division Morand und das vierte Cavalleriecorps verstärken. Der Angriff wurde erneuert, und das Gefecht noch heftiger. Bagration, von der Uebermacht gedrängt, und durch den Vicekönig in seiner Flanke bedroht, gab das Zeichen zum Rückzuge. Die Franzosen besetzten seine Schanzen, und feuerten aus den eroberten Kanonen auf seinen Nachzug. Schon schien der Sieg für sie entschieden. Aber bald wandte der linke Flügel der Russen, nachdem Kutusow ihm mächtige Verstärkung aus der zweiten Linie zugesandt hatte, wieder um, und erneuerte die Schlacht. Angriff und Vertheidigung wurden noch heftiger, als zuvor. Das Ungestümm der Russen ward unwiderstehlich. Sie drangen wieder in die verlornen Schanzen ein. Es eilt Murat mit der Wirtembergischen Reuterey herbei. Unter großem Verlust behauptet dieses brave Corps seinen alten Ruhm, und entreißt durch kühnen Muth seinen Anführer der Gefangenschaft. Die Wirtembergische Infanterie greift mit dem Bajonet an. Zugleich dringen russische Heeresmassen zwischen den rechten französischen Flügel und den Mittelpunkt ein, und vermehren die Verwirrung. Tutschkof stürmt mit der moskowitischen Miliz herbei, und mit Lanzen und Beilen fallen die russischen Bauern über die gehaßten Feinde her. Der Kampf wird immer allgemeiner und fürchterlicher, und das Blutbad größer, ohne daß der Sieg sich entscheidend für einen Theil erklärte. Es waren wohl 30,000 Todte und Verwunderte, die jedes Heer an diesem blutigen Tage verlohren hatte. Unter den russischen Anführern waren Bagration - nach den herrlichsten Erweisungen des edelsten Muthes - Tutschkof und Konowitzin gefallen; unter den Franzosen die Generale Montbrun, Caulaincourt, Compere, Plausonne, Martin und Huart. Sehr viele der obersten Befehlshaber der Heere fanden sich unter den Verwundeten. Am meisten hatten die Bundestruppen, die Wirtemberger, die Sachsen, die Westfalen xc. verloren, indem man sie, um die Franzosen zu schonen, immer dahin führte, wo die Gefahr am größten war. In der Nacht räumte Kutusow das Schlachtfeld, und zog sich, während Platow mit seinen Kosaken den Rückzug deckte, durch Mosaisk, das in den Flammen aufloderte, gegen Moskwa zurück. Die Schlacht hatte seine Kräfte so sehr geschwächt, daß er es nicht mehr wagen durfte, den Kampf zu erneuern. Deßhalb beschloß er, erst dem Feinde die Mittel zu entziehen, die er in der Hauptstadt finden konnte, und dann eine Stellung zu nehmen, in der er die reichen Provinzen des Südens deckte, und zugleich die Kräfte um sich vereinigen konnte, die er zum Erneuerung der Offensive bedurfte. Der Erfolg hat gelehrt, wie zweckmäßig dieser Entschluß war. Napoleons Heer folgten ihm auf den Straßen von Mosaisk, Zowenigorod und Kaluga nach. Am 14. Sept. zogen sie in das brennende Moskwa ein. Bulletin der großen Armee. Achtzehntes Bulletin. Mozaisk, den 10ten Sept. Den 4ten reiste der Kaiser von Ghjat ab und lagerte bey der Poststation von Gritueva. Den 5ten um 6 Uhr des Morgens setzte sich die Armee in Bewegung; um 2 Uhr Nachmittags entdeckte man die russische Armee, rechts an die Moscau, links an die Anhöhen des linken Ufers der Kologa gelehnt. 1200 Toisen vor dem linken Flügel hatte der Feind angefangen, einen schönen Berg zwischen zwey Wäldern zu befestigen, woselbst 9 bis 10,000 Mann aufgestellt standen. Nachdem der Kaiser ihn recognoscirt hatte, beschloß er, keinen Augenblick mehr Anstand zu nehmen und diese Position zu erobern. Er befahl dem Könige von Neapel, mit der Division Compans und der Cavallerie über die Kologa zu gehen. Der Fürst Poniatowsky, welcher rechts anmarschirt war, befand sich im Stande, die Position zu umgehen. Um 4 Uhr begann der Angriff. In Zeit von einer Stunde war die Redoute mit ihren Kanonen weggenommen, das feindliche Corps aus dem Walde verjagt, und nachdem es den dritten Theil seiner Mannschaft auf dem Schlachtfelde gelassen, in die Flucht geschlagen. Um 7 Uhr Abends war das Feuer eingestellt. Den 6ten um 7 Uhr Morgens durchlief der Kaiser die feindlichen Vorposten. Der Tag ward mit Recognoscirungen hingebracht. Der Feind hatte eine sehr eingeengte Position. Der linke Flügel war durch den Verlust der Position vom vorigen Tage geschwächt worden. Er war an ein großes Gehölz gelehnt, von einem schönen Hügel unterstützt, von einer Redoute mit 25 Stück Kanonen beschützt. Zwey andere Hügel mit Redouten, die 100 Schritte von einander entfernt waren, beschützten seine Linie bis an ein großes Dorf, welches den Feind geschleift hatte, um die Gebirgsfläche mit Artillerie und Infanterie zu decken und seinen Mittelpunct daran zu stützen. Sein rechter Flügel ging hinter der Kologa und dem Dorfe Borodino hin, und lehnte sich an zwey schöne, mit Redouten bekränzte und mit Batterien bewaffnete Berge. Diese Position schien schön und fest zu seyn. Es war leicht zu manövriren, und den Feind zu nöthigen, sie zu räumen; dadurch aber würde die Sache in die Länge gezogen worden seyn, und die Position ward nicht für so fest gehalten, daß das Gefecht hätte müssen vermieden werden. Es war leicht zu ersehen, daß diese Redouten nur leicht angelegt waren, der Graben nicht tief, nicht verpallisadirt, nicht mit Spitzpfählen versehen war. Man schätzte die Anzahl der Feinde auf 120 bis 130,000 Mann. Unsere Streitkräfte mochten sich eben so hoch belaufen. Die Ueberlegenheit unserer Truppen war aber nicht zweifelhaft. Den 7ten um 2 Uhr Morgens war der Kaiser, von seinen Marschällen umgeben, in der Position, welche zwey Tage vorher genommen war. Um halb 6 Uhr ging die Sonne an einem wolkenlosen Horizont auf. Es hatte Tages vorher geregnet. "Die Sonne von Austerlitz," sagte der Kaiser. Obgleich im September, war es doch so kalt, wie Mähren im December. Die Armee nahm die Vorbedeutung an. Man schlug den Generalmarsch und verlas den Tagesbefehl (er ist bereits in diesen Blättern mitgetheilt worden). Die Armee antwortete durch wiederholten Jubelruf. Die Höhenfläche, worauf sie stand, war mit russischen Leichnamen von dem Gefechte, das vor zwey Tagen statt hatte, bedeckt. Der Fürst Poniatowsky, der den rechten Flügel bildete, setzte sich in Bewegung, um den Wald zu umgehen, woran der Feind seinen linken Flügel lehnte. Der Prinz von Eckmühl marschirte ebenfalls ab und zog längs dem Walde hin, voran die Division Compans; zwey Batterien, jede von 60 Stück Kanonen, die feindliche Position bestreichend, waren Nachts aufgerichtet worden. Um 6 Uhr eröffnete der General Graf Sorbier, der die Batterie zur rechten bewaffnet hatte, mit der Reserveartillerie der Garde das Feuer. Der General Pernetty machte mit 30 Stück Kanonen die Spitze der Division Compans (4tes und 1stes Corps), die längs dem Walde marschirte, und die Spitze der feindlichen Position umging. Um halb 7 Uhr ward der General Compans verwundet, um 7 Uhr dem Prinzen von Eckmühl ein Pferd unter dem Leibe erschossen. immer vollständiger ward das Treffen. Nun beginnt das Flintenfeuer. Der Vicekönig der den linken Flügel bildet, greift das Dorf Borodino an, welches der Feind nicht vertheidigen konnte, und nimmt es ein: es liegt auf dem linken Ufer der Kologa. Um 7 Uhr hatte auch der Marschall Herzog von Elchingen sich in Bewegung gesetzt; unter dem Schutze von 60 Stücken Geschütz, die der General Foucher Tags vorher gegen das Centrum des Feindes aufgestellt hatte, marschirt er auf dasselbe los. Tausend Stück Geschütz speyen Tod von beyden Seiten. Um 8 Uhr sind die Stellungen des Feindes genommen, seine Redouten erstürmt, unser Geschütz bekränzt seine Höhen. Der Vortheil der Stellung, den zwey Stunden hindurch die feindlichen Batterien hatten, ist nun unser. Die Brustwehren, die gegen uns standen, so lange der Angriff dauerte, schützen und jetzt selbst. Schon sieht der Feind die Schlacht verloren, da er sie kaum für angefangen hält. Ein Theil seiner Artillerie wird genommen, der Ueberrest nach seinen hintersten Linien abgeführt. In dieser Noth entschließt er sich, das Treffen zu erneuern, und die festen Stellungen, die er vorher nicht behaupten konnte, nunmehr mit seinen großen Heeresmassen anzugreifen. Dreyhundert Stück französisches Geschütz, die auf den Anhöhen stehen, donnern diese Massen nieder, und seine Soldaten sinken entseelt am Fuße derselben Parapets nieder, die sie Tags vorher mit so vieler Mühe als ihre schützende Wehrmauer errichtet hatten. Der König von Neapel hieb mit der Cavallerie mehreremale ein. Der Herzog von Elchingen bedeckte sich mit Ruhm, und bewies in gleichem Maße Unerschrockenheit und kaltes Blut. Jetzt befahl der Kaiser einen Angriff von vorn, den rechten Flügel vorwärts. Durch diese Bewegung werden wir der drey Viertheile vom Schlachtfelde mächtig. Indessen schlägt sich der Fürst Poniatowsky im Walde mit abwechselndem Erfolg. Noch blieben aber dem Feinde seine Redouten im Walde. Der General Graf Morand [[1. Infanteriedivision (Morand - 1812)|'xx']] marschirt darauf los und nimmt sie weg. Um 9 Uhr Morgens aber, da er von allen Seiten angegriffen ward, vermocht er sich nicht mehr darin zu halten. Mit neuem Muthe beseelt durch diesen Erfolg, ließ der Feind seine Reserve, seine besten Truppen anrücken, um noch einmal das Glück zu versuchen. Die kaiserliche Garde marschirte mit. Der Angriff ging auf unser Centrum, worauf unser rechte Flügel sich gestützt hatte. Einen Augenblick besorgt man, der Feind möchte das eingeäscherte Dorf wegnehmen. Die Division Friant schlägt also den Weg dahin ein. Achtzig Stück französisches Geschütz bestreichen jetzt die feindlichen Heermassen, und diese halten ein; sie erliegen unter der Gewalt unsers Geschützes. Zwey Stunden halten sie aus, enggeschlossen unter dem Kartätschenfeuer; vorzudringen wagen, zurückweichen wollen sie nicht; doch entsagen sie aller Hoffnung des Sieges. Da hebt der König von Neapel ihre Unentschlossenheit. Dem 4ten Corps der Reiterey befiehlt er einzuhauen; nun dringt dieses durch die Lücken, die unser Geschütz in die geschlossenen Massen der Russen, in die Schwadronen ihrer Kürassiere geschossen hatte, und von allen Seiten lösen sich die feindlichen Glieder. Der Divisionsgeneral, Graf Caulaincourt, Gouverneur der kaiserlichen Pagen, begiebt sich an die Spitze des 5ten Kürassierregiments, wirft alles vor sich zu Boden und dringt durch den Hohlweg in die Redoute zur Linken. Von diesem Augenblick an ist alle Ungewißheit verschwunden. Die Schlacht ist gewonnen. Die 21 Stück Geschütz, die in der Redoute sich vorfinden, werden gegen den Feind gerichtet. Der General Caulaincourt aber, der bey diesem herrlichen Angriff sich so sehr hervorthat, hatte das Ziel seines Lebens erreicht. Von einer Kanonenkugel getroffen, sank er darnieder und starb eines rühmlichen, beneidenswerthen Todes. Es ist 2 Uhr Nachmittags. Alle Hoffnung ist dem Feinde entschwunden. Das Treffen ist beendigt. Nur das Geschütz donnert fortdauernd. Jetzt schlägt der Feind sich für den Sieg nicht mehr, er kämpft um Rückzug und eigene Rettung. Sein Verlust ist ungeheuer. 12 bis 13,000 Mann, 8 bis 9000 Pferde sind auf dem Schlachtfelde gezählt worden. 60 Stück Geschütz und 5000 Gefangene sind in unsrer Gewalt geblieben. Wir hatten 2500 Todte; an Verwundeten die dreyfache Anzahl. In Allem mag unser Verlust sich auf 10,000 Mann belaufen. Der Feind hat 40 bis 50,000 Mann verloren. Niemals war ein ähnliches Schlachtfeld gesehen worden. Von 6 Leichnamen gehörte einer den Franzosen, 5 waren den Russen. 40 russische Generals sind getödtet, verwundet oder gefangen genommen worden. Der General Bagration ist verwundet. Wir haben den General Grafen Montbrün verloren, ein Kanonenschuß hatte ihn niedergestreckt. Der General Graf Caulaincourt, der an seine Stelle abgeschickt worden war, fiel eine Stunde darauf ebenfalls von einer Kanonenkugel getroffen. Die Brigadegenerale Compere, Plauzonne, Marion und Huart sind getödtet. 7 oder 8 Generale sind verwundet, die meisten leicht. Die französischen Truppen haben unsterblichen Ruhm erfochten, und ihre große Ueberlegenheit über die russischen Truppen deutlich bewiesen. Dieses ist in wenigen Worten der Ueberblick der Schlacht an der Moscau, die 2 Stunden hinter Mozaisk, 25 Meilen von Moscau, am kleinen Flusse Moscau geliefert wurde. 60,000 Kanonenschüsse haben wir gethan, die durch die Ankunft von 800 Artilleriewagen, die vor der Schlacht bereits über Smolensk hinaus waren, schon wieder ersetzt sind. Alle Wälder, alle Dörfer vom Schlachtfelde bis hieher, sind mit Todten und Verwundeten bedeckt. Hier sind 2000 todte oder amputirte Russen vorgefunden worden. Mehrere Generals und Obersten sind gefangen. Der Kaiser war auch keinen Augenblick der Gefahr ausgesetzt. Weder die Garde zu Fuß noch die zu Pferde hat gestritten; es fehlt ihr auch nicht ein Mann. Keinen Augenblick ist der Sieg ungewiß gewesen. Doch hätte der in seinen Stellungen überwältigte Feind dieselben nicht wieder einnehmen wollen, so würde unser Verlust stärker gewesen seyn, als der seinige. Aber er rieb sein Heer dadurch auf, daß er es von 8 bis 2 Uhr unter dem Feuer unserer Batterien hielt, und beharrlich das Verlorne wieder einnehmen wollte. Daher sein ungeheurer Verlust. Jedermann hat sich ausgezeichnet; vor allen aber der König von Neapel und der Herzog von Elchingen. Die Artillerie, und besonders die von der Garde hat sich selbst übertroffen. Die Thaten, die besonders noch diesen Tag verherrlicht haben, werden umständlichere Berichte erzählen. Aufklärung. Paris, den 28sten Sept. Dem achtzehnten Bulletin ist folgender Bericht an Se. Majestät den Kaiser und König beygefügt: :Sire! Aus dem Resultate der Abhörung der Gefangenen, wovon die meisten unwissende Recruten oder Menschen sind, die zu Ende des Gefechts außerhalb des Schlachtfeldes gefangen wurden, so wie der, meistens von Kanonenkugeln Verwundeten und größtentheils Sterbenden habe ich von einigen Divisionen der feindlichen Armee folgende Notizen gesammelt: :1) Die 12te Division, welche einen Theil des 7ten Corps ausmachte, aus den Infanterieregimentern von Smolensk, Narwa, Alexopol, Neuingermannland und dem 6ten und 41sten Jägerregimente zu Fuß bestand, und von dem Generalmajor Galitzin commandirt wurde, welcher an die Stelle des zu Mohilow verwundeten Generals Kulbakin getreten war, hat ihre aus den Depots gezogenen Recruten erhalten, die von Miloradowitz am 3ten d. herbeygebracht wurden, und vermittelst welcher die Infanterieregimenter auf 800 und die Jägerregimenter auf 1200 gebracht wurden, wodurch sich die Stärke dieser Division vor der Schlacht auf 4800 Mann belief, 2 Artilleriecompagnien mit 24 sechs- und zwölfpfündigen Kanonen nicht mit gerechnet. Am Tage der Schlacht befand sich diese Division im Centrum der ersten Linie. Gegen 2 Uhr Nachmittags hatte sie schon großen Verlust erlitten, und die Munition war ihr ausgegangen. Der Lieutenant-Adjoint vom Regiment Alexopol, Namens Peter Boronin, welcher abgeschickt worden war, um Munition bey der Reserve zu holen, hatte sich im Gehölze verirrt, und wurde nach dem Rückzuge der Armee gefangen. Er sagte aus, daß der General Rajewski, Commandant dieses Armeecorps, eine starke Contusion erhalten habe, welche ihn nöthigte, das Schlachtfeld zu verlassen, und das der Obergeneral, Fürst Bagration, verwundet worden sey. Alle Gefangene dieser Division sagen einstimmig, daß sie die Hälfte ihrer Truppen verloren hätten; daß ihre Unordnung beym Rückzuge vollständig gewesen sey, und ihr Heil nur dem Platow und Uvarow, die sie deckten, verdankte. Die des 41sten Jägerregiments sagen, daß ihnen kaum 50 Mann auf die Compagnie übrig geblieben wären. :2) Die erste, aus den Leibgrenadieren, St. Petersburg, Ekaterinoslaw, Taurien, Paulowski und Arackschezeff bestehende, von dem Grafen Strogonoff commandirte Grenadierdivision, die einen Theil des 3ten Armeecorps ausmachte, befand sich auf dem äußersten linken Flügel hinter der Batterie, wo sie durch das Artilleriefeuer beträchtlich gelitten hat; auf ihrer Flanke befanden sich 2 Escadrons Kürassiere, welche ebenfalls litten, ohne agirt zu haben. Diese Grenadierregimenter waren vor der Schlacht 8 bis 900 Mann stark. Man schätzt ihren Verlust auf ein Drittheil, den man dem Kleinmuthe ihrer Officiere zuschreibt, die sich in dem Gesträuche verbargen und ihre Glieder verließen. Zwey dieser Division beygestellte Jägerregimenter, die vorwärts standen, liefen auseinander; ihren Verlust kennt man nicht. Ein gewisser Gregoriot von Pskow, der 19 Jahre in dem Regimente von St. Petersburg diente, sagte aus, daß er sein Regiment nie habe so zusammenschmelzen sehen, wie bey dieser Gelegenheit. Er sagte, vor der Schlacht sey General Kutusow vor ihrer Linie vorbeygeritten und habe an die Truppen eine Rede gehalten, die aber keine große Wirkung hervorbrachte. Dieser Mann fügte hinzu, er habe den Major Dalin, Commandant des Regiments, sagen hören, daß Benningsen gegen die Mitte des Tages 40 Werst jenseits Mozaisk gegangen wäre, um Vertheidigungsmittel vorzubereiten; er glaubte, es wäre zu Klein-Wiasma. Man weiß nicht, was aus Tutschkow, Obercommandanten des 3ten Corps, so wie aus der 3ten Division Kanowitzin, die einen Theil desselben ausmachte, geworden ist. :3) Die 2te, aus den Regimentern Astracan, Fanagoria, Kiow, Moscau, Klein-Reussen u. Siberien bestehende, von dem Prinzen Carl von Mecklenburg commandirte Grenadierdivision, die einen Theil des 8ten Corps von Borosdin ausmachte, befand sich am 5ten Sept. in der großen Redoute, welche an demselben Tage weggenommen wurde, wo sie ihre Kanonen, einen Obersten und mehr als die Hälfte ihrer Soldaten verloren hat. Die Regimenter dieser Division waren, als sie zu Smolensk ankamen, im completesten Zustande, bestanden aber am 5ten nur noch aus 1000, zählten am 7ten Morgens nur noch 7 bis 800 Mann aufs Regiment, als sie sich in dem Dorfe vorwärts der Batterie der linken Flanke aufstellten. In dieser Zwischenzeit wurde der Prinz von Mecklenburg verwundet. :4) Das 2te Corps von Bagaouth hatte am 6ten und 7ten manövrirt, um sich auf den linken Flügel der Linie zu begeben und das 3te Corps zu unterstützen. Alle Gefangene versichern, daß nicht die Hälfte davon nach Mozaisk zurückgekehrt sey. Die Musketierregimenter von Minsk, Tobolsk, Volhynien und Krementschug, so wie das 4te und 34ste Jägerregiment der 4ten Division, von dem Prinzen von Würtemberg commandirt, waren auf 800 Mann gebracht, und keins derselben zählte nach der Schlacht mehr 400; eben so verhält es sich mit den Regimentern von Raizan, Belosersky, Bresc und Wilmanstrand, so wie mit dem 30sten und 48sten Jägerregimente der Division Alsonsieff. Ein gewisser Prohoroff, Unterofficier im Regimente Raizan, sagte aus, daß sein Oberster Avens getödtet worden sey, und daß er auf seinem Rückzuge den Obergeneral Tutschkoff, so wie den Obersten der Grenadiere von Moscau, am Ufer des Flusses verwundet gesehen habe. Dieses Corps hatte wenig getödtete, aber viele blessirte Officiere. :5) Die 24ste Division vom 6ten Corps, die sich in der großen Batterie des Centrums befand, zählte nach der Schlacht vom 7ten nur 30 Mann auf die Compagnie, obgleich die Compagnien bey den Regimentern Schirwansk, Butinkas, Ufa und Tomsk einige vorher, vermittelst der von Nowogorod-Sewerski gebrachten Recruten auf 100, und bey dem 19ten und 40sten Jägerregimente auf 115 Mann gebracht wurden. :6) Die 2te, aus den Grenadierregimentern Ismailoff und Lithauen und 2 Jägerregimentern der Garde und von Finnland bestehende Division der Garde unter den Befehlen des Generals Lawrow befand sich in der Linie hinter den 3 Batterien des linken Flügels des Centrums. Diese Regimenter haben beträchtlich von der Artillerie gelitten, allein da das Regiment Ismailoff mit dem Bajonnet vorrückte, wurde es von der Cavallerie so lebhaft angegriffen, daß ihm nur 40 Mann auf die Compagnie übrig blieben. Der Brigadegeneral Krapowitzki und der Oberst des Regiments Ismailow wurden dabey verwundet. Mosaisk, den 10ten Sept. 1812. ::Der mit dem Specialdienste beauftragte Divisionsgeneral Sokolniki. Bericht des Marschalls, Herzog von Elchingen an den Majorgeneral. Vor Borodino, auf der Straße nach Mojaisk, den 9. Sept. Den Befehlen Ew. Durchl. gemäß, nahmen die Truppen des dritten Korps, am 5., vor der Abtey Kolosky, auf dem linken Ufer der Kalugha, ihre Stellung und hielten sich bereit, das erste Korps zu unterstützen, von dem ein Theil die Redoute bey dem Dorf . . . . angriff und eroberte. Am 6. bildete sich das dritte und achte Korps, auf der Höhe, hinter dieser Redoute; der Tag ging mit Rekognoszirungen hin; und da der Feind seine Stellung hinter Borodino behielt, so wurde die Schlacht, auf den 7., bestimmt. Die Verhaltungsbefehle, die ich von Ew. Durchl., am 7. früh, erhielt, hingen dahin, daß ich, mit dem dritten und achten Korps, die der Kaiser unter meine Befehle stellte, in dem Mittelpunkte der Schlacht bleiben sollte, meinen rechten Flügel an das erste Korps und meinen linken an das vierte lehnend. Ich hatte auch das dritte Korps der Kavalleriereserve in meiner Disposition. Der Kaiser befahl, daß das erste Korps seinen Angriff, längs dem Walde, unter den Schutze der, während der Nacht errichteten, Batterien von Zwölfpfündern, beginnen sollte; S. M. befahl mir, gegen sieben Uhr Morgens, anzugreifen. Ich versammelte sogleich die Generale, um ihnen wörtlich die Verhaltungsbefehle zu erneuern, die sie schon schriftlich erhalten hatten; ich ließ, an der Spitze der Truppen, den Aufruf Sr. Maj. ablesen; er wurde, von den Truppen, mit Enthusiasmus und unter dem Geschrey: es lebe der Kaiser! aufgenommen. Auf der Stelle marschirte wir gegen den Feind. Die Divisionen, des dritten Korps, rückten, in folgender Ordnung, vorwärts: die zehnte, fünf und zwanzigste und eilfte; die erste, in Angriffskolonne, hatte ihr letztes Regiment in Kolonne, bataillonsweise in Divisionsweite, deployirt, bereit Karré zu schließen und als Reserve zu dienen. Das achte Korps hatte sich in zwey Linien entwickelt. Die zehnte Division näherte sich, nach Zurücktreibung der Plänkler und Vorposten, der feindlichen Redoute links, mit der größten Tapferkeit. Diese Redoute wurde zugleich von den Truppen des ersten Korps angegriffen; so daß das vier und zwanzigste leichte und sieben und funfzigste Linienregiment unter einander hinein drangen. Der Feind erholte sich, von seinem ersten Erstaunen, und kehrte zurück, um diese Redoute wieder zu nehmen; allein die fünf und zwanzigste Division marschirte, in dem Augenblicke, zur Unterstützung der zehnten, und der Feind wurde geworfen. Ein Angriff, den ich mit Erfolg von der vierzehnten Kavalleriebrigade ausführen ließ, unterstützte die Anstrengungen dieser Infanterie. Während die zehnte und fünf und zwanzigste Division so im Kampfe waren, marschirte die eilfte auf die Redoute des Mittelpunkts, die sie wegnahm. Die wiederholten Anstrengungen des Feindes, der nach und nach mehrere Infanterie- und Kavallerieangriffe unternahm, blieben fruchtlos. Er zog sich, in großer Unordnung, zurück, und leistete auf die Wiedereinnahme seiner Stellung Verzicht. Jetzt kam das achte Korps auf den Anhöhen an; ich führte es rechts, um in Verein mit den Polen den linken Flügel des Feindes anzugreifen. Dies wurde mit viel Einheit und Kraft vollzogen. Sobald ich sah, daß die Redoute rechts von den Truppen des ersten und vierten Korps genommen war, stürzte ich auf den Feind, seinen linken Flügel bis zu den Augenblick beständig überflügelnd, wo er sich in völligen Rückzug setzte. Ich weiß die schöne Ergebenheit der Truppen, unter meinem Befehl, nicht genug zu rühmen; es ist für mich ein wohlthuender Gedanke, daß der Eifer, der sie belebte, vom Kaiser gewürdigt werden wird, da Se. Maj. selbst Zeuge war. Der Verlust des dritten Korps bestand in 2500 Todten oder Verwundeten. Das Schlachtfeld bezeugt den unermeßlichen Verlust, den der Feind erlitt. ::(Unterz.) Der Marschall Herzog von Elchingen. Bericht des Vicekönigs, an den Majorgeneral. Den Befehlen Sr. Maj. gemäß, rückte, am 5. Sept. um sechs Uhr Morgens, das vierte Armeekorps aus seinem Lager vor Lousos. Nach einem Marsche, von einer Stunde, ließ mich eine starke Kanonade, auf meinem rechten Flügel, schließen, daß der Feind den Truppen Widerstand leistete, die auf der Hauptstraße nach Moßkwa vorrückten. Die Verhaltungsbefehle S. M. gingen dahin, den rechten Flügel der feindlichen Armee zu umgehn. Ich bemächtigte mich, zu dem Ende, eines Dorfes, auf einer Anhöhe, dessen Besetzung die Russen vernachlässigt hatten. Sobald sie uns Meister von demselben sahen, begannen sie ihre rückgängige Bewegung. Diese Bewegung konnte nur unter unserm Kartätschenfeuer geschehen, das alle Korps, die in Schußweite vorbey zogen, in die Seite und in den Rücken nahm. Der Feind bezog, von frischen Truppen unterstützt, seine Stellung vor Borodino; Feldverschanzungen erhöhten die natürliche Stärke seiner Lage. Nachmittags unterhielt das vierte Armeekorps ein sehr lebhaftes Artilleriefeuer, um den Angriff zu begünstigen, den S. M. auf die Redouten machen ließ, an die sich der linke Flügel der feindlichen Armee lehnte. Der 6. Sept. ging mit Rekognoszirungen und Vorbereitungen hin. S. M. stellte die Divisionen Morand und Chirad und das Kavalleriekorps, des Generals Grouchy, zu meiner Disposition; zu dem ich, am andern Morgen, die leichte Kavalleriebrigade des Generals Guyon stoßen ließ. Am Abend standen die Truppen folgendergestalt: die Division des Generals Morand auf dem rechten Flügel, hinter ihr die Division des Generals Chirard, weiter rechts hinter derselben, die Kavallerie des Generals Grouchy, mit dem Auftrage, sobald es die Umstände erlaubten, das für diese Waffen geeignete Land zu gewinnen. Im Mittelpunkt und echelonsweise, mit der Division Chirard, stand die Division Broussier, hinter ihr, als Reserve, die königl. Garde zu Fuß und zu Pferde. Die Division Delzons bildete den äußersten linken Flügel, unterstützt von der leichten Kavalleriedivision, unter General Ornano. Nachts schlug der General des Geniekorps, Poictevin, vier Brücken über den kleinen Fluß Kologha, dessen steile und mit vielen Schluchten durchschnittene Ufer uns vom Feinde trennten. Der Befehl S. M. war, mich des Dorfs Borodino zu bemächtigen, sobald ich auf meinem rechten Flügel kanoniren hören würde, und, unsern dortigen Fortschritten gemäß, vor zu rücken. Dem zufolge ließ, am 7. um halb sechs Uhr Morgens, General Delzons das Dorf Borodino, durch das hundert und sechste Regiment, angreifen. In dem Augenblicke, wo dieses, kolonnenweise gebildete, Regiment in das Dorf eindringt, fällt sein Führer der General Plauzonne, durch einen Schuß tödtlich verwundet. Das hundert und sechste Regiment, durch seine Tapferkeit hingerissen, setzt schnell über die drey Brücken, die der Feind hinter dem Dorfe über die Kologha geschlagen hatte, und rückt gegen die feindlichen Linien vor. Die Russen, in der Ueberzeugung, unser Plan wäre, den diesem Punkte aus, herbey zu rücken, um ihren rechten Flügel vom Mittelpunkt zu trennen, hefteten mehrere Stunden alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf diese Seite. Der Adjutantkommandant Boisserolles, den ich sehr rühmen muß, war an die Stelle des Generals Plauzonne getreten; er traf vortreffliche Anordnungen, zur Erhaltung des Dorfs Borodino, das, nach den allgemeinen Verhaltungsbefehlen der Schlacht, nicht überschritten werden sollte. Während dies auf meinem linken Flügel vorfiel; hatte ich die Division des Generals Morand mit dem Auftrag vorrücken lassen, die große Redoute anzugreifen, welche den Mittelpunkt der feindlichen Armee deckte. Sie formirte sich, die erste Linie deployirt, die zweyte in Bataillonskolonnen. Trotz des Feuers, aus achtzig Kanonen, und eines heftigen Flintenfeuers, drang diese brave Division aus den Hohlwegen in Schlachtordnung heraus, und rückte, mit der größten Ruhe, auf der Bergflache vor. Das dreyßigste Linienregiment kreuzte die Bajonette und drang in die Redoute; es vermochte sich aber darin nicht zu halten. General Bonamy wurde, an der Spitze des Regiments, verwundet und in der Redoute gefangen. Für den Augenblick, mußten sich unsere Anstrengungen auf die Behauptung der Bergfläche beschränken. Fünf Linien russischer Infanterie, marschirte vor; um sie wieder zu nehmen und stießen auf den rechten Flügel des Generals Morand [[1. Infanteriedivision (Morand - 1812)|'xx']]. Sogleich ließ ich die Division Chirard ein wenig vorwärts rechts von der ersten bilden; das siebente leichte Regiment wurde auf den linken Flügel gestellt, und ich bestimmte die Division des Generals Broussier, zu deren Unterstützung. Das Treffen begann von Neuem, auf dieser ganzen Linie, mit außerordentlichem Nachdrucke. Der Feind strengte sich wiederholt an die Bergfläche weg zu nehmen; vergebens! Die Truppen Sr. Maj. blieben unerschütterlich in ihrer Stellung. In der Hoffnung, eine, zur Befreyung seines Mittelpunkts, nützliche Diversion zu machen, entschloß sich der Feind, eine große Kavalleriebewegung auf seinem rechten Flügel zu veranstalten und unsere Flügel zu umgehen. Acht Regimenter und mehrere tausend Kosaken überflügelten gänzlich diese Flanke und die russische Artillerie wurde verdoppelt, um das Dorf zu beschießen. Der brave Artillerieobrist Demay blieb auf die Bergfläche todt Die leichte Kavalleriedivision, des Generals Ornano, zu schwach so beträchtlichen Streitkräften zu widerstehen, zog sich in Ordnung zuück. Die zweyte Linie des Generals Delzons [[13. Infanteriedivision (Delzons - 1812)|'xx']], die den, das Dorf Borodino vertheidigenden Truppen beständig zur Unterstützung gedient hatte, wurde schnell in Karre's gebildet. Noch war dies nicht geschehen, als die Kroaten einen Angriff erleiden den sie durch ihr Feuer abschlagen. Die feindliche Reiterey greift, mit neuem Eskadrons verstärkt, das vier und achtzigste Regiment an und wird eben so empfangen. Mit jedem Augenblicke vermehrt sich diese Kavallerie und sie erneuert, nach und nach ihre Angriffe, auf die Karre's des achten leichten Infanterieregiments und die Kroaten, des vier und achtzigsten und zwey und neunzigsten Regiments; allein überall werden sie, mit der nämlichen Kraft, empfangen und zurückgeschlagen Die Husaren, der kaiserlichen russischen Garde, wurden besonders übel mitgenommen; der Feind leistete auf den Plan, unsre Kavallerie zu durchbrechen, Verzicht. Im Mittelpunkt und auf dem rechten Flügel der Truppen, unter meinem Befehle, hatte das Treffen mit der nämlichen Hitze fortgedauert. Bey meiner Zurückkunft, vom linken Flügel, wo meine Gegenwart nothwendig war, ließ ich neue Anstalten zum Angriffe der großen Redoute, treffen. Fünf Bataillons von der Division Chirard, die noch nicht im Kampfe gewesen waren, wurden auf den rechten Flügel gestellt; die Division Broussier vorwärts und auf den linken Flügel. Diese ganze Infanterie marschirte im Sturmschritte und ohne zu schießen. In diesem Augenblicke, machten die Kürassiers, auf ihren rechten Flügel, einen sehr glänzenden Angriff, und drangen in die Redoute. Das ein und zwanzigste, siebzehnte, neunzehnte und fünf und dreyßigste Linienregiment griffen die Redoute, von vorn und von der Seite an, und bemächtigten sich derselben, sie war noch mit ein und zwanzig Kanonen besetzt. Ich ließ den Feind, der dahinter auf mehrern Linien und durch einen Hohlweg gedeckt stand ergreifen; meine Truppen dringen durch den Hohlweg, werfen den Feind und gewinnen die entgegengesetzte Bergfläche. Die Russen ziehen sich, aufs Haupt geschlagen, zurück. Trotz der Hindernisse des Bodens führte General Grouchy einen schönen Angriff, mit der Kavalleriedivision des General Chastel, aus; der eben den linken Flügel der Infanterie unterstützte. General Grouchy wurde, durch einen Haubitzensplitter, leicht verwundet. Ich sollte alle Regimenter, die gefochten haben, anführen; allein das hundert und sechste, neunte, dreyßigste, und ein und zwanzigste Linienregiment zeichneten sich besonders durch Ruhe und Unerschrockenheit aus. Mein Generalstab that sich vorzüglich hervor; er mischte sich in mehrere Kavallerieangriffe. Fast alle Offiziere, aus denen er besteht, wurden verwundet oder verloren ihre Pferde. Vor allen muß ich Ew. Durchl., die wesentlichen Dienste anrühmen, die, an diesem merkwürdigen Tage, die Generale Morand, Guilleminot, Gerard, Almeras und der Obrist Bertrand vom hundert und sechsten L. R. leisteten. Mein Adjutant de Seve und der junge Fontanes de Saintmarcelin verdienten gleichfalls in diesem Bericht genannt zu werden. Rouza, den 10. Sept. 1812. :::(Unterz.) Eugen Napoleon. Bericht des Generals Poniatowski, an den Majorgeneral. Auf dem Schlachtfelde, den 7ten Sept. um zehn Uhr Abends. Ich habe die Ehre, Ew. Durchl. von dem heutigen Tage Bericht abzustatten. Um fünf Uhr Morgens setzte sich das fünfte Korps in Bewegung und marschirte um den Wald herum. Wir kamen, auf der Straße von Ssmolensk, nach Moßkwa an, verfolgten diesen Weg und wurden bey Ausmarsch aus dem Walde in die Ebne eine starke Infanteriekolonne, bey dem Dorfe Passarewo gewahr. Ich ließ eine Batterie, von mehrern sechs und zwölf Pfündern, auf einem Hügel, links an der Straße errichten, und nach einiger Beschießung der Kolonne, ließ ich schnell meine Infanterie vorrücken und das Dorf Passarewo, und, durch einen zweyten Angriff, den kleinen Wald vor diesen Dorfe, wegnehmen. Da das Land von dem kleinen Walde an, bis zur Anhöhe des Hügels, der die ganze Ebene beherrscht, und den der Feind stark besetzt hielt, voll Gehölz ist, so ließ ich drey Bataillons als Plänkler die Gebüsche durchstreifen, worin sich sehr viele russische Jäger versteckt hatten. Ich befahl, den Hügel mit Sturm zu nehmen. Die ersten Bataillone kamen, nach großen Anstrengungen, glücklich auf die Höhe; allein obgleich von andern Bataillonen unterstützt, war es ihnen doch unmöglich, sich, gegen eine weit überlegenere Macht, zu halten. Wir wurden von dem Hügel zurück geschlagen; doch fanden wir Mittel, und in dem Gehölze zu halten, nach dem Befehl, den uns Se. Maj. gegeben hatte; und ich ließ, aus meinen Batterien, fortdauernd die Spitze des Hügels, wo der Feind zwölf Kanonen von großem Kaliber hatte, beschießen. In dieser Stellung blieben wir, bis um zwey Uhr Nachmittags; wo ich, bey Bemerkung der beträchtlichen Fortschritte im Mittelpunkt, einen neuen Angriff auf den Hügel befahl, der von der Reiterey unterstützt wurde, die fast in dem nämlichen Augenblicke, wie die Infanterie, auf der Rückseite des Hügels herbey kam. Wir brachten es dahin, uns daselbst fest zu setzen. Der Feind strengte sich an, ihn wieder zu nehmen; allein er wurde nicht nur nachdrücklich zurück geschlagen, sondern ich verfolgte ihn auch, mit Infanterie, Kavallerie, und reitender Artillerie, über eine Stunde weit. Die Kavallerie griff mehrere Male, die Infanterie an, die großen Verlust erlitt. Man machte nur wenige Gefangene; denn die Reiterey hieb alles was unter die Hände kam, nieder, nachdem sie ein wiederholtes Flintenfeuer ausgehalten hatte. Wir eroberten nur einen Munitionswagen und eine Anzahl gefüllter Haubitzen. Die Gefangnen, die man machte, werden morgen früh ins Hauptquartier geschickt werden. Inzwischen habe ich die Ehre, Ew. Durchl. einen Officier zu senden, der die russischen Fahnen verließ, und da er ein Pole ist, seinem Vaterlande zu dienen wünscht. Er ist im Stande, uns sehr gute Aufklärungen zu ertheilen. Nach dem, was er mir sagte, scheint er, daß das fünfte Korps heute das Armeekorps von Tutschkoff, bestehend aus der Grenadierdivision von Strogenoff, genannt die zweite Garde, aus der Division von Kanowitschin, aus mehr als zwey Reservegrenadierbataillons, aus zwey Milizregimentern, einem Uhlanen und einem Husarenregimente, vor sich hatte. Ich freue mich über das glückliche Resultat, das ich der Tapferkeit und dem Eifer der Generale, der Officiere und der Truppen verdanke. Ehe ich Ew. Durchl. die Namen derjenigen bekannt machen kann, ich sich besonders auszeichneten, kann ich nicht umhin, Ihnen den General Sebastiani, zu empfehlen; dessen gute Rathschläge mir eben so sehr, bey der Anstalten zu Hülfe gekommen sind, als seine kräftige Handlungsweise, bey der Vollziehung. Morgen werde ich die Ehre haben, Ew. Durchl., den genauen Verlust zu überreichen, den das fünfte Korps erlitt. Der Verlust des Feindes war sehr beträchtlich; Zeugen davon sind das Schlachtfeld und die Aussage des oben bemeldeten Offiziers xc. ::Der Generalbefehlshaber des fünften Korps. :::(Unterz.) Joseph Fürst Poniatowski. Berichte des Königs von Neapel, an den Majorgeneral. In der Nacht vom 6. auf den 7. erhielt ich die allgemeinen Anordnungen zur Schlacht; ich befahl die Vollziehung, und um fünf Uhr, Morgens, standen das erste, zweyte und vierte Kavalleriereservekorps, brigadeweise, am Fuße der Redoute, in Kolonne. Das erste Reservekorps sollte den Angriff des ersten Armeekorps unterstützen, das zweyte den des dritten Armeekorps; das vierte marschirte, als Reserve, zum Centrum und sollte, nach Bedürfniß, den einen oder den andern Angriff unterstützen. Se. Maj. hatten das dritte Kavalleriereservekorps dem Vicekönig [[IV. Armeekorps (Eugène de Beauharnais - 1812)|'xxx']], zur Disposition, überlassen. Beym Zeichen zum Angriffe setzte sich alles, in dieser Ordnung, in Bewegung. Auf die Nachricht, daß der Prinz von Eckmühl verwundet sey, befahl mir der Kaiser, mich zu diesem Prinzen zu begeben und das Kommando des ersten Armeekorps zu übernehmen, wenn er sich außer Stand befinden sollte, es fortzuführen. Ich kam zu Sr. Maj. und erstattete den Bericht, daß er mir die Antwort ertheilt habe, seine Wunde wäre nur eine Quetschung und er könne das Kommando fortführen. Einen Augenblick nachher sagte mir S. M., ich sollte mich vorwärts begeben und sehen, was bey der Redoute vorging. Bey meiner Ankunft rückten unsere leichten Truppen in die zweyte Redoute, woraus sie vertrieben worden waren. Russische Kürassiere griffen unsere leichte Infanterie an; sie wurden aber, durch ein lebhaftes Flintenfeuer, empfangen und, von der ersten Brigade der Division Brüyere, zurück geworfen. Zugleich geschah, von dem wirtembergschen Regimente, von der Brigade Beurmann, mit dem größten Erfolg ein Angriff auf die russische Infanterie, die gegen die erste Redoute marschirte und gänzlich niedergesäbelt wurde. Jetzt ließ ich, im Sturmschritte, zur zweyten Redoute vorrücken, die für immer weggenommen wurde. Das ganze erste Kavalleriekorps erhielt den Befehl, sich hinter eben diese Redouten zu begeben und auch das vierte Korps erhielt den Befehl, vorzurücken, den Hohlweg zu passiren und die Kanonen, so wie die Infanterie, die im Dorfe war, -- die wichtigste Stellung des Feindes, -- anzugreifen. General Latour-Maubourg stürzte, an der Spitze der sächsischen Kürassiers, trotz dem Feuer der Artillerie und Infanterie, auf den Feind, griff ihn an, säbelte viele Leute nieder und behauptete sich in seiner Stellung. Indeß griff General Nansouty, an der Spitze der ersten Kürassierdivision, unter den Befehlen des Generals Saint-Germain, alles nachdrücklich an, was sich rechts der beyden Redouten befand, und reinigte die Ebene, bis zum Hohlweg des Dorfs. In diesem Augenblicke schickte mir Se. Maj. die Division Friant. General Dufour drang, an der Spitze des funfzehnten leichten Infanterieregiments, über den Hohlweg, vertrieb allmählig den Feind und erreichte die Hauptanhöhen der Position, hinter dem Dorfe. General Friant unterstützte diese Bewegung, mit dem Reste seiner Division. Nun ließ ich den General Caulincourt, an der Spitze des zweyten Reservekorps anrücken; kaum war er auf seiner linken Seite, Alles anzugreifen was sich von Feinden vorfände, und wenn sich ein günstiger Augenblick ergäbe, dahin zu trachten, zu der großen Redoute zu gelangen, die uns von der Seite nahm und vielen Schaden zufügte. Dieser Befehl wurde mit eben so viel Schnelligkeit als Tapferkeit vollzogen. General Caulincourt warf, an der Spitze der zweyten Kürassierdivision, unter dem Befehl des Generals Wathier, alles was er vor sich antraf, weit über die große Redoute links hinaus, und nahm dann dieselbe mit dem fünften Kürassierregimente. Dieser General starb ruhmvoll, in dieser Redoute, die, bis zur Ankunft der Truppen, von der Division Girard behauptet wurde. Unterdessen bildeten die Russen mehrere Infanteriemassen, aus den russischen Garden und ihrer Reserve. Unterstützt, durch eine zahlreiche Reiterey, wollte der Feind das Dorf wieder nehmen. Ich hatte, nach und nach, die ganze Artillerie, die Kavallerie der Division Friant, herbey kommen lassen. Ungefähr achtzig Kanonen wurden, in Kartätschenschußweite von den feindlichen Massen, in Batterien, aufgefahren. Ich ließ ein Rollfeuer machen, das die Bewegung der Russen einhielt. Der Kaiser hat sich selbst von dem Schaden überzeugen können, den die Artillerie dem Feinde gethan hat, als er gestern über das Schlachtfeld ritt. Die russischen Kürassiers unterstützten die Bewegung ihrer Infanterie und griffen verschiedene Mahl die französische Artillerie, Kavallerie und Infanterie an. Beständig wurden sie, mit dem größten Verluste, zurück geschlagen und das Schlachtfeld ist mit ihren Todten bedeckt. Bey diesen verschiedenen Angriffen verloren sie außerordentlich viel Pferde. Die Karabinierbrigade, unter den Befehlen der Generale Paultre und Chouard, und das eilfte und zwölfte Chasseurregiment, unter dem Generale Pajol, so wie die Divisionen St. Germain und Bruyere, die an der Spitze standen, zeichneten sich besonders aus. Es war Zeit, die feindliche Artillerie ganz zum Schweigen zu bringen und dem Feinde die letzte Position wegzunehmen, die er, vor dem linken Flügel des dritten Korps, hatte. Ich befahl der Division Friant zu marschiren; während dieser Zeit ließ ich einen kräftigen Angriff auf die ganze Fronte machen. Der Feind wurde geworfen, er zog sich in die Wälder und führte seine Artillerie zurück; die ganze Ebene wurde gereinigt und die letzte Position genommen. Hier hatte ich das Glück, Sr. Maj. zu begegnen. -- Dies ist ungefähr das Geschichtliche, vor dem, was die Truppen, unter meinen Befehlen, in den Schlacht am 7., thaten. Die Korps aller Waffen wetteiferten, an Muth und Ergebenheit, für den Dienst des Kaisers. Sobald ich die Listen der Generale, Offiziere, Unteroffiziere und Soldaten, die sich am meisten auszeichneten, erhalten habe, werde ich eilen, ihre Namen auszuzeichnen. Besonders muß ich indeß die Generale Montbrun und Caulincourt anführen, die ruhmvoll auf dem Schlachtfelde starben. Dem General Belliard wurde, ein Pferd unter dem Leibe erschossen und zwey verwundet. Die Generale Nansouty, Grouchy, Friant, Bordesoult, Monriez, Queunot, Roussel, Chouard und Bessieres zeichneten sich aus. Den Generalen Latour-Maubourg, Rajol, Bruyere, Lahaussaye, Piré, Jacquinot und Dufour, so wie die Generale Dary und Dumont, die bey den verschiedenen Angriffen an der Spitze marschirten, wurden Pferde unter dem Leibe getödtet oder verwundet. Ich muß auch die Generale Pignatelli, Rosetti; die Obristen Romeuf, Gobert, Picerno, und Berthemy (dieser letzte wurde verwundet); den Eskadronschef Bonnafoux, (auch verwundet); den Prinzen Curiati und die Lieutenants Beaufremont, Potitin und Porignon anführen. Dieser Letztere, den ich, wegen seines Fiebers, zurück schicken wollte, sagte: "Sire, ich bitte Ew. Maj., daß ich um Sie bleiben darf, am Tage einer Schlacht ist man nicht krank." Ich nenne auch noch den Obrist Borelli, so wie die Offiziere meines Generalstabs, deren Liste ich die Ehre habe zu übersenden und für die ich bey Sr. Maj. um Beförderung bitte. Moshaisk, den 9. Sept. :::(Unterz.) Joachim Napoleon. Bericht des Kriegsministers an Se. Majestät, den König von Westphalen. "Sire! Ich habe die Ehre, Ewr. Majestät zu berichten, daß Ihre Truppen, welche das 8te Korps der großen Armee ausmachen, einen thätigen und ruhmwürdigen Antheil an der den 7ten September gelieferten Schlacht genommen haben. Se. Majestät, der Kaiser, hatte den Herzog von Abrantes, Befehlshaber des 8ten Korps, auf kurze Zeit unter die Befehle des Marschalls Herzogs von Elchingen gestellt. Den 7ten, Morgens, formirte sich die westphälische Armee in Schlachtordnung; die erste vom General Damas kommandirte Brigade erhielt um 7 Uhr Befehl, einen Wald zu besetzen, der am rechten Ende des Angriffs lag; sie nahm Position bey einer Redoute, deren sich das dritte Korps bemächtigt hatte. Dieser Brigade folgte 9 Stück Geschütz, welche, da sie nicht in das Gehölz eindringen konnten, sich mitten unter die französischen Batterien stellten. Die feindliche Kavallerie versuchte, diese Position wieder zu nehmen, und richtete eine Charge quer durch unsere Artillerie, ward aber bald genöthigt, sich zurückzuziehn, wobey sie zweymal mit ungeheurem Verlust unter das mörderische Feuer der in Quarreés formirten Infanterie kam. Die Russen zogen sich zurück, als der Herzog von Abrantes mit der zweyten Brigade ankam; nunmehr trennte er sich vom 3ten Korps, und begab sich an der Spitze des 8ten Korps auf den rechten Flügel nach einem Walde, den der Feind koupirt hatte, aber bald daraus vertrieben ward; unsere Truppen erhielten sich darin, ungeachtet des Feuers einer beträchtlichen Artillerie und eines ganzen Schwarms von Scharfschützen. Da das dritte Korps sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, um den Wald zu umgehen, so konnte die westphälische Armee ausrücken. Das erste Bataillon leichter Infanterie erschien zuerst in der Ebene; es ward alsobald von russischen Kavalleriechargen angefallen; aber sein wohl gerichtetes Feuer schreckte die Feinde zu Boden und die Fronte des Bataillons ward mit ihren Leichnamen bedeckt; der Ueberrest der Division sicherte diesen Vortheil und bemächtigte sich der Ebene; die Russen warfen sich in einen andern Wald, aus dem sie aber bald vertrieben wurden. Indeß versammelten die Russen wieder eine zahlreiche Kavallerie, und versuchten einen neuen Angriff mit jenem flammenden Muthe, den die Verzweifelung einhaucht; auf allen Punkten aber wurden sie genöthigt, ihr Heil im Rückzuge zu suchen. Unsere Truppen lagerten auf dem Schlachtfelde. Die westphälische Artillerie hat an diesem Tage die ausgezeichnetesten Dienste geleistet. Der General Allix hat alle Bewegungen derselben mit seiner gewöhnlichen Präcision und Tapferkeit geleitet. Auch Haubitzen, welche der Kapitän Maitre kommandirte, dienten zum Angriff einer Redoute, und beschützten die Operationen unserer Kavallerie; sie warfen ungefähr 1400 Haubitzenkugeln. Wir haben den Verlust mehrerer tapfern Officiere zu bedauern, z. B. den tapfern General Damas. Der General Baron Thareau ist von zwey Flintenkugeln gefährlich verwundet; dem General Grafen von Lepel, Befehlshaber der Kürassierbrigade, ist der linken Arm von einer Kanonenkugel zerschmettert worden; er ist ihm nahe an der Schulter abgenommen worden, und man hat nicht viel Hoffnung, ihm das Leben zu erhalten. Die Generale Graf Hammerstein und Baron von Borstel sind mehrere Male von Kugeln gestreift worden, haben aber das Kommando ihrer Truppen nicht verlassen, und ihre Wunden werden keine traurigen Folgen nach sich ziehen. Der Herzog von Abrantes meldet, daß alle Korps an Feuer und Muth mit einander gewetteifert haben; die Generale und Stabsofficiere von allen Waffen haben sich würdig gezeigt, solche unerschrockene Soldaten zu kommandiren. Die westphälischen Linienregimenter, welche an jenem Tage zum Erstenmale ins Treffen kamen, so wie auch die leichte Infanterie, haben so viel Kaltblütigkeit und Ausdauer an den Tag gelegt, daß der Kaiser zu sagen geruhte, sie hätten seine Erwartung übertroffen, und ihnen die ungemeine Ehre erwies, den andern Tag westphälische Grenadiere zur Wache seines Hauptquartiers zu verlangen. Unser Verlust betrug ungefähr 300 Mann an Todten und 1000 Verwundeten. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Folgender Bericht vom Fürsten Kutusow wurde in Moskau am 25sten August (6ten September) publicirt: "Gestern um 2 Uhr Nachmittags griff der Feind unsern linken Flügel unter Bagration mit bedeutender Macht an. Er erhielt nicht nur keinen Vortheil, sondern erlitt auch bedeutenden Verlust. Der Kampf verzog sich bis in die Nacht. Die 2te Kürassierdivision zeichnete sich besonders in ihrem Angriff aus. 5 Kanonen haben wir erobert. Unsere Armeen behaupten ihre Stellung bey Borodin." Den 26sten August (7ten September). "Ein gestern Abend angekommener Kourier meldet, daß am 25sten nur Scharmützel vorgefallen sind. Wir haben am Sonnabend die Franzosen brav gerieben, und es scheint, daß sie Athem schöpfen. Vor einer einzigen Batterie auf Bagrations linken Flügel hat man 2500 Leichen gezählt." Am 27sten August (8ten September) ward bekannt gemacht: Gestern ist eine äusserst heiße und blutige Schlacht (bey Moshaisk) vorgefallen. Die russische Armee räumte unter Gottes Beystand auch keinen Zoll breit Land, ungeachtet die Feinde wie Verzweifelte fochten. Morgen hoffe ich, im Vertrauen auf Gott und auf die Heiligthümer in Moskau, mit neuer Kraft zu kämpfen. Der Verlust des Feindes ist unermeßlich. Seine Tagesordnung war: "Keine Gefangenen!" (Es gab auch keine zu machen.) "Die Franzosen müssen siegen oder sterben." Wenn er mit Gottes Beystand heute noch einmal zurückgetrieben wird, dann soll der Bösewicht (le mechant) und seine Bösewichte durch Hunger, Feuer und Schwert fallen. Ich schicke zur Armee 4000 neue Soldaten mit Provision und Munition für 250 Kanonen. Seyd ruhig, wahre Gläubige! Das Blut der Euern fließt zum Heil des Vaterlandes, und das unsrige ist bereit. Wenn die Zeit kommt, werden wir das Heer verstärken. Gott wird unsre Kraft vermehren, und der Bösewicht seine Gebeine auf russischem Boden lassen. Den 27sten August 1812. ::Der Graf Rastopschin. Russisches Bülletin über die Schlacht an der Moskwa. Se. Durchlaucht, der Fürst Kutusow, hat, um sich desto eher mit den zu ihm stoßenden Truppen vereinigen zu können, und eine feste Stellung da zu nehmen, wo es wahrscheinlich ist, daß der Feind nicht so leicht hinkommen wird, Moshaisk verlassen. Man wird dem Fürsten 48 Kanonen schicken. Er sagt, er werde Moskau bis auf den letzten Blutstropfen vertheidigen, und sey entschlossen, sich selbst in den Straßen von Moskau zu schlagen. Die Gerichtshöfe sind geschlossen; aber meine Freunde, laßt eich das nicht beunruhigen. Wir brauchen keine Gerichtshöfe, um dem Bösewicht den Proceß zu machen; sollte ich dennoch deren bedürfen, so würde ich dazu junge Leute aus der Stadt und vom Lande nehmen. In zwey oder drey Tagen werde ich das Signal geben. Dann bewaffnet euch mit Hacken und Piken, oder wollt ihr noch besser thun, so nehmt Heugabeln mit drey Zacken. Ein Franzose ist nicht schwerer als eine Korngarbe. Morgen will ich die Verwundeten in dem St. Katharinenhospital besuchen, daselbst eine Messe lesen und zu ihrer schnellern Heilung das Wasser weihen lassen. Was mich anlangt, so befinde ich mich wohl; ich litt etwas an einem Auge; aber jetzt sehe ich wieder recht gut mit beyden. Moskau, den 11ten September 1812. ::(Unterz.) Graf Rastopschin. Mitau, den 16ten September n. St. Am 15ten langte hier eine vom Schlachtfelde selbst datirte officielle Nachricht an, daß Seine Majestät, der Kaiser Napoleon, am 7ten dieses bey Moschaisk eine große Bataille gewonnen habe. Das Gefecht hatte um 5 Uhr Morgens angefangen; um 3 Uhr Nachmittags waren die Russen vollkommen geschlagen und der Kaiser verfolgte sie auf der Flucht. Nachdem hier heute zur Feyer dieses Sieges 51 Kanonen abgefeuert waren, wurde in allen hiesigen Kirchen ein Te Deum gesungen. Sämmtliche Civil- und Militärautoritäten wohnten dem Gottesdienste in der St. Trinitatiskirche bey. Rußland. Die Wiener Zeitung enthält aus der Petersburger Zeitung vom 22sten Sept. folgenden Bericht von der Schlacht an der Moscau: Die zwey Westarmeen unter dem Befehle des Feldmarschalls Fürsten von Kutusow, vor der Stadt Mozaisk vereinigt, sahen den Feind in starken Märschen heranrücken. Er war von der Hoffnung beseelt, dem Kriege unter den Mauern von Moscau vermittelst einer entscheidenden Schlacht ein Ende zu machen, aber er wurde in seiner Erwartung getäuscht. Die Schlacht, die er seinen Soldaten als das Ende ihrer gefährlichen Laufbahn angekündigt hatte, fand statt. Den 5ten Sept. machte man französischer Seits eine sehr starke Recognoscirung gegen das von russischen Truppen besetzte Dorf Borodin. Die Aufmerksamkeit und Anstrengung des Feindes wurden noch an demselben Tage gegen den linken Flügel der Armee des Fürsten Bagration gerichtet. Dieser Punct war es, gegen welchen die Franzosen am 7ten Sept., dem Tage der Schlacht, den größten Theil ihrer Macht angewandt haben; doch wurden sie beständig und allerseits mit dem größten Ungestüm zurückgetrieben. Die Folge dieser zwey blutigen Treffen war französischer Seits der Verlust von 40,000 Mann und 16 Stück Geschütz. Nach Aussage der französischen Kriegsgefangenen und Deserteurs verlor ihre Armee 19 Generale, worunter 6 todte und 13 verwundete; unter den erstern zählt man die Divisionsgenerale Friant, Montbrün und Caulaincourt; unter den Verwundeten befanden sich die Marschälle Davoust, Junot und der General Nansouty. General Bonami, aus Furcht, ein Opfer der Erbitterung unserer Truppen zu werden, und von allen Seiten umringt, gab sich für Joachim, König von Neapel, aus, und rettete durch diese List sein Leben. Unser Verlust besteht aus ungefähr 25,000 Mann, theils Todte, theils Verwundete. Die Generale Kutaisow und Tutschkow I. waren unter den erstern; der Fürst Bagration, die Generale Tutschkow II., Fürst Gortschakow, Bachmetiew, Graf Woronzow und Kretow sind verwundet. Nach diesen 2 Tagen fand es der Fürst Kutusow, da er es vermeiden wollte, das Schicksal des Krieges von einer Schlacht abhängig zu machen, nicht für rathsam, seinen Vortheil weiter zu verfolgen, und sich in einen nahen und entscheidenden Kampf einzulassen, bevor er nicht alle Verstärkungen, die von allen Seiten ihm zugeschickt werden, an sich gezogen haben würde. Aus dieser Ursache setzte er sich dem Einmarsche der Franzosen in Moscau nicht entgegen, da diese Stadt, vermöge der vorher von der Regierung genommenen Maßregeln und den äußerst eifrigen Bemühungen der Einwohner, dem französischen Heere keine Hülfsmittel mehr anbot. Die russische Armee marschirt auf der Straße gegen Wladimir. Die Moscausche Miliz, durch den Grafen Markow befehligt, und 40,000 Mann stark, die Corps des Fürsten Labanow und des Generals Miloradowitsch, welche noch nicht bey der Armee eingerückt waren, und zusammen 35,000 Mann an der Zahl, vereinigten sich mit der Armee *) Diese nahm hierauf schnell ihren Marsch von Bogorodtzk auf Bronitzy, Podolsk und Krasnaja-Bochda, und nachdem sie dem Feinde diese Bewegung entzogen hatte, so besetzte sie von Neuem den Weg von Mozaisk nach Moscau, und deckte dadurch zugleich die südlichen Gouvernements. Aus 100,000 regulirten Truppen, und 50,000 Mann einer muthigen Miliz bestehend, droht sie dem kühnen Feinde, der sich so weit hineingewagt, jede Communication und Rückzug vollkommen abzuschneiden. : *) Nach dem eigenen Berichte des Fürsten Kutusow haben schon alle diese Corps an der Schlacht bey Borodino Theil genommen. Königsberg, den 18ten September. In der großen Schlacht am 7ten September haben die Russen 40,000 Menschen auf dem Schlachtfelde gelassen, und sich in größter Unordnung zurückgezogen. Der Divisionsgeneral Liatscheff, der Fürst Potemkin, der Fürst Gallizin und mehrere Obersten sind zu Kriegsgefangenen gemacht worden. Paris, den 23sten September. Ein Schreiben aus dem Hauptquartier des Kaisers meldet, daß Se. Majestät die russische Armee am 7ten dieses, um 5 Uhr des Morgens, unweit Moshaisk angegriffen. Der Feind ist völlig in die Flucht geschlagen. Um 3 Uhr war der Kaiser noch zu Pferde und verfolgte Früchte des Siegs. Paris, den 25sten September. Das Bülletin von der Schlacht vom 7ten September ist noch nicht angekommen. Die Briefe vom 9ten melden, daß man es durch den ersten Kourier erhalten wird und es wird stündlich erwartet. Alle Privatbriefe von der Armee bestätigen den glänzenden. von Sr. Majestät erfochtenen Sieg. Die Schlacht ist bey Borodino, 4 Lieues vorwärts Moshaisk, geliefert worden. Die ganze feindliche Armee nahm an derselben Theil. Die kaiserl. russische Garde focht mit und hat beträchtlich gelitten. Die französisch-kaiserliche Garde hat nicht einen einzigen Flintenschuß gethan. Zwey ihrer Generals sind verwundet worden; sie kommandirten aber Korps in der Linie. London, den 1sten Oktober. :(Aus dem Moniteur.) Ein Bericht des Lords Cathcart aus Petersburg vom 13ten September giebt von den neuesten Kriegsbegebenheiten in Rußland Nachricht. Am 5ten September, heißt es, wären die Franzosen, als sie den linken Flügel angriffen, mit beträchtlichem Verlust zurückgeschlagen worden. Den 7ten hätten sie, von einem dichten Nebel begünstigt, mit großem Ungestüm den Angriff erneut, wären aber wiederum zurückgeschlagen, u~d vom General Platon 13 Werst vom Schlachtfelde verfolgt worden. Der Kaiser habe ihm sogleich durch einen Adjutanten von der Schlacht Nachricht geben lassen, und in der Kirche sey nach dem Gottesdienst der Bericht des Generals en Chef, in Gegenwart des Hofes, von einem Officier, unter dem Jauchzen des Volkes, abgelesen worden. (Man kann sich diese Nachricht nur daraus erklären, daß der Siegesbote diese Nachricht nur daraus erklären, daß der Siegesbote in dem Augenblick, wo die Russen in Masse einen, wie es Anfangs schien, glücklichen Versuch machten, ihre verlornen Stellungen einzunehmen, abgeschickt worden, und die schlimme Nachricht langsamer nachkam. Lord Cathcart setzt jedoch hinzu, ausgezeichnete Officiere hätten versichert, es sey die fürchterlichste Schlacht, die sie gesehn, und der Verlust der Russen nicht geringer als 25,000 Mann. Die Neuaufgebotenen sollen sich gut gehalten haben.) Auch hier in London machte diese Nachricht, die durch eine ausserordentliche Zeitung verkündigt wurde, große Freude, und der Ruf: Lord Cathcart, Sieg, Russen, 2te, 3te, 4tw Auflage, erscholl gestern bis zu heute Nachmittage von allen Seiten, begleitet von musikalischen Banden. Leider aber kam heut das neunzehnte Bülletin der Franzosen an, und meldete den Einzug derselben in Moskau. Die Freude, der sich selbst die Minister so herzlich überließen, mußte nun mit Einemmale verstummen. London, den 8ten Oktober. Unsere ministeriellen Zeitungen lieferten mehrere Schreiben aus Petersburg mit sehr umständlichen Berichten über die Niederlage der Franzosen am 7ten September; z. B. die Herzoge von Elchingen und Danzig sollten verwundet und eine Menge anderer Generale gefangen seyn. Kutusow habe eben frische Truppen erhalten, und verfolgte den Feind, der nach Smolensk retirire, um so kräftiger. Rastopschin aber habe durch seine Beredsamkeit viel Beygetragen, die Einwohner von Moskau zu elektrisiren. London, den 13ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 263 Freytag, den 1. /13. November 1812. Jetzt, da das Publikum von der Wahrheit der Angelegenheiten im Norden unterrichtet ist, da Thatsachen gesprochen, und da die nachtheiligsten Resultate die Eitelkeit unserer thörigten Hoffnungen bewiesen haben, kommt man mit Unwillen auf die unglaublichen Bekanntmachungen zurück, die seit der ersten Nachricht von der Schlacht am 7ten bis zur Ankunft des Bülletins, welches die Einnahme von Moskau verkündigte, im Menge erschienen waren. Man sollte es kaum glauben, mit welchen Schreiben, mit welchen angeblichen officiellen Berichten, mit welchen Korrespondenzen man die öffentliche Meinung getäuscht hatte. Absichtlich fabricirt oder aus Irrthum auf den Straßen herumgetragen sind jene Bekanntmachungen, die Schande unserer Erfinder oder Austheiler, und werden lange unsere Leichtgläubigkeit beweisen. Einer dieser Briefe, aus St. Petersburg vom 11ten September, enthält folgendes: "Wir haben, dem Himmel sey Dank, glorreiche Nachrichten aus dem Innern erhalten; der officielle Bericht ist noch nicht publicirt; allein es ist sicher, daß die Russen am 7ten einen entscheidenden Sieg erfochten haben. Das Bildniß der heiligen Jungfrau war von Moskau hergebracht, und, ehe die Schlacht begann, vor der Armee aufgestellt worden. General Kutusow und alle Officiers schworen feyerlich vor dem Bildniß, zu siegen oder zu sterben. Diese rührende Ceremonie elektrisirte die Russen und verschaffte ihnen den Sieg. Der Verlust der Franzosen ist ungeheuer; man verfolgte sie noch in dem Augenblicke, wo die Depesche abging, weil man sie nicht aufhalten wollte, damit sie der Kaiser zu St. Petersburg an seinem Festtage erhielte; und in der That kam sie in dem Augenblick an, als sich die kaiserliche Familie in die Kirche verfügte. 101 Kanonenschüsse wurden gelöset; die Stadt war des Abends illuminirt xc. Ein andres Schreiben aus St. Petersburg, vom 12ten September. In der Gegend von Moshaisk ist es zu einer allgemeinen Schlacht gekommen. Die Franzosen haben 25,000 Todte und haben bey ihrem Rückzuge 16,000 Gefangene und 100 Kanonen im Stich gelassen. Das officielle Bülletin wird gedruckt. Matwei Iwanowitsch PlatowPlatow verfolgt die Franzosen mit den Uhlanen und Kosaken. Der Vicekönig von Italien und der Marschall Ney sind gefangen. Diese wichtige Nachricht wird unter dem Donner der Kanonen der Citadelle verkündigt. Ein anderes Schreiben aus St. Petersburg vom 13ten September. :(NB. Dieses Schreiben rührt von einer Person her, welche eine hohe Stelle bey der Regierung in dieser Hauptstadt bekleidet.) Endlich sind die Franzosen, Dank sey's dem Himmel, in Stücken gehauen. Die russische Armee verfolgt sie. 30,000 Kosaken haben Alles vor sich her ausgerottet. Die kaiserl. französische Garde ist vernichtet. Unser Kaiser hat auf der Stelle an den Reichsmarschall, Fürsten Kutusow, geschrieben, und ihm ein Geschenk von 100,000 Rubeln gemacht. Unter unsern Verwundeten befinden sich die Generals Bagration, Tutschkow, der Fürst Gortschakow, die Generals Kutusow, Rimskoi, Graf Woronzow xc. Einzelnachweise. * *Leipziger Zeitung Nr. 196. Dienstags den 6. October 1812. *Leipziger Zeitung Nr. 198. Donnerstags den 8. October 1812. *Leipziger Zeitung Nr. 217. Mittwochs den 4. November 1812. *Die Zeiten oder Archiv für die neueste Staatengeschichte und Politik. Herausgegeben von D. Christian Daniel Voß, ordentlichem Professor des Staatsrechts und der Staatswirthschaft zu Halle. 1813. Leipzig in Kommission bey Johann Georg Mittler. *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 214. Donnerstag, den 5/17. September 1812. Borodino, Schlacht von Kategorie: Jahr 1812 18120907